Your Fault
by little.ashyangel
Summary: She was there for the Battle of Chicago four years ago, and now the things that killed her husband are bringing it all back when her brother-in-law found one. Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter 1- Nightmares**

I stood in my city as it fell around me. People died in the streets one after the other, the monster that tore everything apart laughed with glee.

I had been in my office building when the attack started, less than an hour later of cowering the army came in and started evacuating us. I ran out, and immediately spotted a wounded coworker. It was fatal. I held them and said that everything was gonna be okay, and she died in my arms.

"Isabella," I heard my name being called through all the chaos and explosions, I turned,"Isabella!"

I turned to see my husband, John running towards me, he was in the army, he'd kept most of his work secret with some organization. I could see the patch on his arm as we speak, an E.S.T. I couldn't see the other letter. He wasn't happy, he knew today had been my day off and hadn't expected to see me,"RUN," he yelled when he reached me.

I turned and ran the best I could in my black pumps, John and his comrades turned, with their guns raised, when another huge metal alien thumped down the street. They shot at it to defend the escaping civilians. It raised its gun and pointed, then fired.

"JOHN," I shot out of bed gasping.

It took me a few minutes to calm down, the Battle of Chicago had been a little under four years ago. John hadn't been shot point blank by the alien in my dream, but he had been killed in the battle. I had seen it. I looked at the clock, four AM. Well, there'd be no going to sleep for me, I got out of bed and went to make coffee. Terra, my niece would be expecting me to visit. I'd hate to disappoint her. I grabbed my old coffee mug that had Chicago's old skyline on it, I hadn't been able to drag myself back to the city, so I lived out in Texas with my younger sister and her family until she died a few years ago.

I turned on the television and saw an dad for Kinetic Solutions Incorporated and their latest breakthrough in creating their own robots. There had been rumor about them creating their own transformers, I hissed in distaste and immediately flipped channels.

The Transformers were the reason the love of my life was gone. We didn't need to meddle with them more. It had been four years, i just wish the world would move on.

I packed a small travel bag then searched the web, asserted a few emails and watched the TV until around noon.

I changed in jeans and an old Texas Longhorn shirt. I slipped on a pair of cowboy boots and left my apartment for a two hour drive until I hit the wide county side.

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello, so this story had most of the reviews as well as An Angel, and How the Heck did this happen won voting which will star up again on 12/14/14. **

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Bliss123 and Jessienia22 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2- A piece of Crap**

I pulled into the long drive way, I could see Tessa had just got home from school. Cade wasn't here, I rolled my eyes,"Probably looking for more garbage," I climbed out of my car and walked up to the front door and the metal guard dog started barking and threatening me. I raised an eyebrow with loathing, it finally made it up to me," Shut up," I growled at it, and I gave it a swift kick. It landed heavily on its side and spun it's wheels to try and get back up.

"Tessa," I called,"Where's my favorite niece?"

Tessa thumped down the stairs with a happy little squeal,"Auntie Izz! I didn't know you were visiting."

I smirked and hugged her back,"Well your I called your Dad and never got a call back."

Tessa rolled her eyes,"Figures."

I walked into the kitchen with her,"So, how's the whole collage situation."

Tessa sighed,"Bad. I just got a letter in the mail," she tossed the opened letter onto the counter from the small drawer she'd placed it,"No Finical Aide Available," she mocked in a condescending tone.

I gave her a soft smile,"Don't worry, once you graduate I'll talk to your father. Maybe I can get him to let me help out a little."

Tessa snorted in disbelief,"Like that'll ever happen," she glanced at my dark Red nails,"Red? Really? I thought you hated reds."

I looked down,"Thought if go for something new," John had always loved the color red on me, he said it brought out the burgundy in my dark brown hair. I was shocked he even knew what burgundy was.

Tessa checked the clock,"Listen Auntie Izz, I have a video chat with this guy-"

I held up my hand,"Say no more. Go, I'll start diner."

She flashed me a smile and ran back upstairs.

Ten minutes later, while I was chopping up some celery, I heard a big diesel engine coming up the road and bit back a groan,"Great. More junk."

I set the knife down, brushed my hands against each other and started muttering dark vibes at Cade, Tessa raced down the stairs, obviously as unhappy as I was, and marched out the door with me behind her.

On the back of a large Semi towing another- which was the worst I had ever seen. It was old, rusty and dusty,"A truck," Tessa said outraged as she made the final steps to her dad. I was behind her a few steps back on the cobblestone path. Cade saw me and his lips twitched,"Isabella," he nodded at me curtly,"I didn't know you were going to be here..."

"I called ahead," I said defensively,"You didn't answer."

"Dad," Tessa stressed," please tell me you didn't spend our money on this!"

"Oh, no don't worry he didn't. He spent MY money. 150 bucks of it," Lucas said as he walked towards the house, when he saw me and nodded,"Izz."

I nodded back,"Lucas."

"As an advance on your regular paycheck," Cade tried to console him.

"What regular paycheck," Lucas asked in a slightly mocking, slightly confused tone, Tessa walked back closer to me.

"Which you will get back," Cade claimed.

"When?"

"Never," Tessa told Lucas as she passed him to stand next to me,"we're broke."

"I knew it," Lucas said resentfully.

"Sweetheart," Cade said a little strained," Could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee?"

"Hold on - I thought we were partners," Lucas said with a confused expression.

" Look, I came up short. Okay, I had to buy her a prom dress-"

"Which I offered to pay at least half of," I argued.

Cade shot me a glare,"Not now, okay," and turned back to Lucis,"You want me to deny her a prom dress?"

"Might as well. You denied her a prom date," Tessa nodded in agreement.

"No," Cade argued," I offered to take her a chaperone."

Lucas claimed,"Nobody wants to go to the dance with their dad. It's weird."

"It's not the issue," Cade shot back.

"Well maybe it should be,"Tessa said slowly.

"Hey," Cade threw his arms out,"Could you guys just get off my case," he pointed to the pile of scrap connected to the semi," do you know what the ringing on this runs for? I could break it down and strip it for parts," he did a double take at Tessa,"Sweetheart your shorts are shrinking by the second. Okay? Cold water- air dry, Please?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. I followed her, when I made it back to the kitchen, with a sigh I went back to the cutting board,"I'll finish this."

Tessa grabbed the mail,"I'm taking dad the mail."

"Right. Make a good point please. He always listens to you."

Not even five minutes later a car pulled up. Two seconds later I heard Cade screaming and went to the window. He was swinging around a base ball bat, and scarring of ... maybe a realtor? _Really? Dammit Cade. Why won't you let me help you?_ I watched as the realtor drove through the fence and went back to angrily chopping vegetables.

A few hours later, I saw Tessa come down in a pretty white dress and smiled,"As pretty as a picture," I handed her the tray I had set her father's diner on,"Have fun with your friends."

Tessa smiled," thank you."

Later, after doing the dishes and unpacking, I came downstairs and out to the backyard. Cade was out there looking out at the land and the stars. I caught a shooting star before I stepped outside and wished, _Little Shooting Star, I wish for our lives to change for the better._

I caught Cade saying something aloud that made me realize maybe he wasn't so bad after all,"Best thing that ever happened Emily, She's the best thing that ever happened. You'd be proud."

I walked out,"Hey, Cade," Cade turned to me and I offered a soft smile,"I know you're probably not to pleased to have me around..."

Cade smirked,"The whole saying that I was the worst thing to happen to Emily might have made it a little easy."

I sighed,"I know. I know," I pressed my waist up against the railing of the porch,"But, Cade that was...," I thought counting the years," Sixteen years ago. We've both learned a lot of things," I looked out at the decorated trees. Emily's touch on the house that Cade maintained. No matter how much of a pain in the ass it was,"Me especially."

Cade looked at me with sympathy. Emily had died when Tessa was three, it had killed me. Then, John. I shook my head not wanting to think about anything like that,"I don't hate you. I want to help you. So, compromise?"

Cade stuck his hand out to meet mine,"Compromise."

There was some crashing and banging in Cade's barn. I chuckled,"Have fun with that," and went inside a he muttered something to himself and rushed over.

**Want more? Review and/or Vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, this is my late christmas gift to you all! **

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Flashbacks and Monsters**

The next morning I was on the kitchen making breakfast when I heard Lucas tearing down the drive way. I hadn't got to the front door at all this morning but when I headed that way, there was a paper attacked to it. Lucas pulled up, parked and climbed out of his car,"Where is he?"

Tessa was peeking out of her window when she answered,"I don't know!"

The metal guard dog waddled up as Lucas did,"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Luca went around it,"Asshole," he muttered and grabbed the paper off the door. Tessa an I opened the door for him.

"Izz, Tess," Luca said in shock, and i spotted that the paper was an eviction notice and a pit in my stomach formed,"I'm basically Tess's uncle and your brother-in-law, and sue-casa-me-casa," he turned the paper over to show Tessa,"But we're gonna loose the casa."

Lucas and I followed Tessa as she marched over to the barn,"Dad! Dad," she called out to him.

"Comin," I heard him anwser.

"Are you working with lasers," Tessa asked,"Because if so, I'm not comin' in-"

Cade burst out of the barn in excitement, making me jump,"You guys I've never seen a truck like this before," Tessa went in and her pulled me after her,"Get in here, lock that door," he snapped at Lucas.

"But it doesn't have a lock."

"Look," Cade said as he showed us stuff he had taken from the truck,"Look at the hole in the radiator, look at the size of it. Something blew a hole in it."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he followed Cade,"so?"

I hung back; not liking where this was going.

"It's not normal steel," Cade claimed as he climbed up towards the top of the truck," The shrapnel in the engine- it ripped all the connections apart," I could tell that Cade was excited because he started talking with his hands,"And watch- and this took some K genius, you are gonna love this."

Lucas and I shared a look, he obviously wanted to talk about the eviction notice. I sighed and he stayed quiet,

Cade went over to a battery and two jump cables," When I hooked this back to a working battery," he connected them, and bright lights flashed with sparks.

The next thing that happened was an audio transmission that froze me solid,"calling all... Calling all autobots."

"Oh yeah," Cade said removing the jump cables from the battery,"I don't think this is a truck at all. I think we just found a transformer."

"A tran-" Lucas wigged out, running away screaming,"Evacuate!"

I could follow him fast enough. Grabbing Tessa's arm I pulled her out of there.

We all stood in the old garage away from the barn,"Cade," I snapped,"Are you outta your mind?! Get that... That THING outta here!"

"I agree with Aunt Izz," Tessa said, pointing at the barn,"That thing has to go!"

"You don't have to worry- I've been in there working all night and I'm fine," Cade tried to reassure us.

"You know what," Lucas told him, stepping beside up,"That's not a truck, okay? You're right," he got in Cade's face,"That's an alien killing machine! Jesus!"

"Dude," Cade claimed throwing his hands out," It's DOA, it's been recalled, totaled, done," he snapped his head side to side to try and emphasize the point.

Lucas didn't accept that,"So, listen, there is this number, that you call," Lucas and I locked eyes, we had to reason with Cade. We couldn't keep this thing,"You're supposed to call. The government. I-it's the American thing to do-"

"Here we go," Cade sighed.

"You're supposed to call call and if it turns out to be a alien," Lucas took a few steps to the left to check the barn holding that killing machine," Then you win twenty-five thousand dollars."

"You don't win money," Cade shot him down.

"And if you capture it live, like tag it like a wild wildabeast," Lucas continued unaffected,"Then you get a hundred thousand dollars."

Tessa mouth dropped open and she looked at Cade,"Dad we're making the call!"

Lucas started to talk more but Cade stopped them both,"I've seen the commercial. They don't say that," Tessa spoke up against him, but he ignored her," that not a guarantee!"

"Cade," I hissed,"Listen to yourself," I walked away in anger. Trying to calm myself down from a panic attack, and Tessa and Lucas tried to reason with him.

They went into the barn and I followed them.

"I don't think you can own someone," Lucas argued with Cade," That was, like, awhile ago- even in Texas."

Cade threw on his working clothes,"Alright," he said,"Bring me the torch, and help me with pulley arm."

"Are you serious," I hissed,"You can't be serious."

Cade glared at me,"I think the shrapnel took out the power core," he grabbed a hammer,"Oh, and you two," he motioned to Tessa and I," You see this?" then Cade slammed the hammer into the front bumper of the alien about three times.

"Shit," we both hissed at the same time.

Cade turned back to is,"Would an alien killing machine let me do that?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Cade stopped me by saying,"Look, I'll make that call we'll get the money. Just let me first see of I'm right. You two want to go hide in the house, go ahead."

"Yeah," Tessa nodded in fear,"Okay."

"Don't kill yourselves," I shouted over my shoulder as we walked out. Tessa took off to get the the house first while I walked.

I checked the area around us, praying that nothing else was hiding around the corner. I could shake this feeling that something terrible was close to happening. I walked back towards the back screen door.

There was a loud noise, and something shot out towards the house. I screamed and hit the dirt, and whatever it was shot into the house, I heard Tessa scream,"What the hell," I cried, standing up and running into the house,"Tessa! Tessa, are you alright."

Tessa tore out of the house screaming,"Dad," she shrieked,"There is a missile... in the family room!"

Tessa ran towards the barn,"Wait Tessa," I called,"That probably not the safest place to be right now!"

We both ran in,"Dad there's a missle- Aahh," Tessa and I were slammed to a halt by Cade and I bit back a scream when I saw the Transformer standing in the middle of the barn.

It roared and pointed it's gun at us,"I'll kill you! Stay back!"

"Woah woah," Cade shouted back his arm up as of to stop it,"Don't shoot!"

My world slowed down as I started down the monster. My vision had black dots in it as screams, metal groaning and other sounds filled my ears. Smoke, fire and burning skin filled my nostrils, blood filled my mouth. I felt the blood roaring in my ears.

Tessa anchored me by grabbing onto my hand and gave it a big squeeze. Everything fell away, and I noticed tears had started to fall from my eyes and quickly dried them. I saw Lucas on the ground, obviously taking a hit with a large scrape on his forehead.

Cade looked over t his friend in fear,"Lucas, don't move just calm down!"

Lucas threw up his hands and I could tell he was in pain. The transformer spoke,"Easy human."

Cade turned to both Tessa and I, his eyes surprisingly calm,"Stay there," he told us both a he let go of Tessa and I held her closer,"He's not gonna hurt us."

Cade took a few steps forward, his hands still up. The transformer spoke again, his voice naggingly familiar,"Weapons... System.. Damaged..."

Cade spoke calmly to him,"a missile hit your engine, and we took it out of you. You're hurt really bad," The Transformer struggled to stay standing- I could tell that much,"Just trying to help you. You're in my home now, I'm an engineer, my name is Cade Yeager."

The robot whipped his lip,"Cade... I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime."

I knew that voice, and no amount of anchoring would stop me from going back.

_ I stood holding a dying coworker. She had been young with a bright future ahead of her,"Isabella," I heard John call. I snapped my head up. Another man was standing with him. I was crying, I gently set my dead coworker down and grabbed my husband in a hug,"JOHN!"_

_John wrapped his arms around me,"Y-You aren't supposed to be here."_

_"I- I came in anyway. Oh John," I pulled him back to me and whispered,"I'm scared."_

_The other man turned to him,"Look man, we gotta go-"_

_Loud thumps and the ground shook as another robot came towards us. I looked up to see a blue and red robot. His blue eyes looked down at us, and another man stood with him, I think he was Will... Oh what's his last name? Anyway, he shouted at John and his friend,"Men, why are you not at your posts?"_

_John stood tall,"This is my wife Optimus. Will you allow me to escort her to safety?"_

_Optimus, shook his head,"You need to lead your men Sargent. Have another man escort her away."_

_"No," I screamed and grabbed John,"I'm not leaving you!"_

_A deception came out of nowhere and tackled Optimus, John pulled me off of him and pushed me to his friend,"Get her out of here!"_

_His friend nodded and grabbed me,"JOHN," I screeched a he ran towards Optimus,"JOHN!"_

I snapped back before I could watch the rest. Tessa was pulling me forward. The trans- no Optimus Prime the Autobot's ear had fallen off. Cade looked up at him,"What happened to you?"

"An ambush," Optimus spat out the words in anger,"A trap, set by humans." Optimus coughed and exhaust came out of his mouth and he got to a kneeling position, my fear replaced by weariness,"I excepted and took this form."

"Wait, wait," I said softly,"You're on our side. The autobots protected us."

Tessa nodded,"Why would humans hurt you?"

"They were not alone,"Optimus admitted, standing,"My autobots can repair me."

Cade pleaded with him,"Yeah, if you can reach 'em," I watched in shock as Cade bent down and picked up Optimus' ear,"What about me?"

**Please review and/or vote**


End file.
